


Brother AU Series

by mynekoheart



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gangs, Gen, Street Rats, Suicide, brothers not by blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynekoheart/pseuds/mynekoheart
Summary: "Delirious, I know you're traumatize by your brother's death.""Oh, yes. I'm very traumatized."





	1. Part Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the series will be posted in 4 hours but if you want to read it now, you can read not only part one but also part two on Wattpad
> 
>   
> +.+.+ +.+.+
> 
> _[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/107417966-b-b-s-short-drabbles) | [Tumblr](https://mnh-wrks.tumblr.com/post/186394967411/wattpad-book-part-1-part-2-ao3-in-less)_
> 
> +.+.+ +.+.+


	2. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood may be thicker than water, but bonds are greater than blood and what they have is stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ✴️.✴️.✴️
> 
> Characters: Evan, Delirious  
> Pairing: None  
> Genres: Siblings, gang  
> Warning: None
> 
> ✴️.✴️.✴️
> 
> <<Delirious/Jonathan's p.o.v.>>  
> 

* * *

They're brothers but not blood related. Blood may be thicker than water, but bonds are greater than blood and what they have is stronger.

He has known him since he’s a street rat. Met him in an alleyway and share the same cardboard box. They talked while waiting for the rain to stop and he found out the other ran away from home to avoid responsibility. Meanwhile, his reason, wasn't easy (soon he found out their real reason are similar).

They hit it off well and started a partnership. He remembers the warning he received from a punk, how we shouldn't trust anyone but that means he shouldn’t listen to the man too. Besides, they're already attached together on the first day. They have this some sort of similar mind where they understood each other with only small gestures and know what the other is thinking without even trying.

Evan was younger than him and he feels he's oblige to take care of him and pampers him like an older sibling. So when Evan made a friend and wanted to do more than pickpocketing and stealing food from the market, he agrees to help. Evan was his teddy bear, always bringing him comfort when he has nightmares. He'll protect him even if it means to paint his hands red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted next week :)  
> Or if you want to read it now, it has been released on wattpad
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and comment


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Un)like Icarus, he fell (smiling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ✴️.✴️.✴️
> 
> Characters: Evan, Delirious, Brock, Tyler, Anthony (mentioned)  
> Pairing: None  
> Genres: Siblings, gang, tragedy  
> Warning: Suicide
> 
> ✴️.✴️.✴️
> 
> <<Delirious/Jonathan's p.o.v.>>  
> 

* * *

Maybe they should have been more careful. Stealing from a big dangerous gang like the OHMM may have been their greatest mistake. Despite his questionable joy in genocide, he has always been careful but when you’re with Evan, you can’t help to be influenced by his insane mind and risky ideas. Even now, running for his life with Evan by his side while bullets flying past them, he can’t help but grin.

He winces. He touches his cheek to see his blood at his fingertips. He’s getting annoyed and tired being chase and attack by guns and blunt weapons for the past hour. He pats the gun over his jacket and wishes he could turn around and flip the table but their number is too great. He, Evan and the others have to split up and lose them before regrouping and escape. He feels dread to be separated with Evan, not able to be there to protect him.

He looks ahead and turns to a dead end. He quickly looks around surrounding for a path. Before he could use the giant boxes against the wall to get over, someone pulls him to the side and into one of the buildings. He pulls out a knife from his pants and about to strike the offender. His eyes widen and stop his hand before the tip of the knife reaches Brock’s neck. “What are you guys doing!? Hurry up!” Tyler shoves them before either of them could say anything, hurrying them to exit the building.

Brock informs him after they left the building that Anthony is here with their van to pick them up and escape. The instinct is to continue to run to where Anthony is, no hesitation and question ask until he hears a commotion. He stops in the middle of their escape and spins around to see Evan at the ledge on top of a building and cornered by a group, the OHMM. His face quickly turns to distress as he knows he can’t make it and before he could take a step to try, Evan takes a step backward and fell with arms wide open.

“EVAN!"

He screams; hands reaching, legs kicking, mind stopping and heart on the verge of breaking. He didn’t take notice his friends pulling him back as he continues. The only thing he can focus on is his brother grinning before a big red splat paints the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old [Prop Hunt video posted by H2O Delirious](https://youtu.be/kH6BIb0aOrg?t=593) with Evan, Ohmwrecker and Bryce.


End file.
